Shards of Another World
by BDFanning
Summary: The mix of Twilight Princess, Oracle of ages and seasons, Skyward sword, Hyrule Warriors, Ocarona of time, FE: Awakening, PM: Thousand Year Old Door: The whole world goes down hill when a Mirror gets pieced together unleashing a whole mess of crap with Ylisse, Plegia, Regna Ferox, and Valm in chaos the newest evil will try to claim her new worlds...
1. Chapter 1: A Shard Of Three

(Note: This universe is one where no child was born yet and no one has ever married.)

A Shard of Three

It's been many years since Grima had fallen and, the land has been really calm since that time. The land began to blossom with new life, people have been more wholesome towards each other. Chrom has became the excellent ruler of Ylisse with the help of his best friend and the best tactician he is Robin, greatest knight Frederick and his loveliest sister Lissa. The entire group of Shepherds has stayed together through the the years to help where they can.

Then one of these peaceful, bustling days in the town Anna and Lissa were strolling around the market and passed a cloaked woman in black something, then a shiny object caught Anna's eye.

"(Ooooooh! That looks very valuable.) Hey miss! That shiny thing there looks very interesting. How much you selling it for?" Anna asked the lady, Lissa was looking to. When the woman looked up at her her face was covered showing only red iris eyes.

"Ahh. I see that this shard has caught your eye. You see this…" She held up the shard. "...This shard is one of three and can be pieced together to create the most beautiful mirror that has very special properties." She said very mysteriously. Lissa jumped on the chance to get it.

"How much does it cost!?" Lissa blurted out at her.

"It only costs 10,000 gold for it." The lady said. Anna had tried to lower it through negotiations but failed miserably, every attempt was countered for the first time Anna was beat. They paid the 10,000 gold for the shard before they left the lady began.

"Oh wait Lissa, Anna…" The two were super shocked how she knew their names, and turned to see her stand up. "...If you, Lissa, ever see me in the future do not hesitate to come up to me because I will sell you the other two shards, okay. just make sure you have the 20,000 gold ready for me, hehehehe..." She chuckled out. "...Now run along you two, see you soon Lissa, hehehe!" then she disappeared as if she was never in the spot she has been sittin in.

"Uh...okay, hey Anna let's go show Chrom this!" She put the shard in her little in her front pocket. Then they laughed and giggled the whole way to the castle. As Lissa pushed the large doors open, she yelled out. "CHROOOOOOOM! WHERE ARE YOU! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Anna went to her room leaving Lissa alone to wander the castle. Lissa peeked into Robin's study to find Tharja, Miriel, Chrom and, Robin working on something. "Hey guys what's up?"

Well if you are that curious, we are conducting an experiment to try and figure out if we can imbue magical properties into sets of armor. For a better defence in battles." Miriel sharply said to the princess. Leaving her super confused

"Basically we are going to make strong armor with magic Lissa, haha." Robin laughed at her. "what do you need?"

"Well if none of you are that busy I have something interesting." She said in a very joking manner.

"Lissa if it's important then show us or, leave because we are doing things." Tharja hissed.

"Jeez, okay! Here this is what I got in the market today for a very special offer of 10,000 gold-" instantly Robin and Chrom cut her off and scolded her. "No wait this mirror shard, look…" she pulled the big shard out of her pocket. "...This is one of three that I need to collect." Tharja stopped her actions and looked at the shard.

"Lissa where did you get that, it has magical properties in it. Here give to me..." Lissa gave Tharja the shard. "...Miriel can you help me study this, and Lissa where are the other pieces?"

"Uh, oh yeah! This lady said she'll sell me the other shards for 20,000 gold next time I see her." Chrom nearly fell over at her words.

"Listen, you aren't going to blow the royal treasury on pieces of glass. Lissa next time I'm going with you or you won't be going at all next time this sounds very shady." Chrom sternly told her.

"Okay Chrom next time you will come with me, you too Robin. I'll show you guys!" She cheered.

"Sure, I'll go on a treasure hunt with you guys it could be interesting." Robin laughed and high-fived Lissa. "Hey let's turn in it's getting pretty late see everyone tomorrow we'll go on a little adventure tomorrow." Then everyone said their goodnights and went to bed.

In the throne room a shadowy figure appeared an aqua green skinned lady. "Haha! This looks very nice, I could get used to this place but it could use a touch of black roses." The women said and another lady appeared. "Hey there Midna."

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! Ah, it seems that you're checking out the place of these light beings, it's not like they'll give it up easy but let's have a bit of mercy on them hehehehe. Listen, Veran, you may be a sorceress but the three of us need our plan to work if we plan to take them, they destroyed a dragon so we need to proceed with caution. Let's go Nabooru is gonna wanna hear what's happnened." She winked and then opened a portal and they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: Complete Reflection

Complete Reflection

Lissa made the biggest groan she had ever done before. "Come on she has to be somewhere, she couldn't have just disappeared of the face of the planet?" Chrom, Lissa, and Robin had been searching for the merchant lady for three days with no luck.

"Are you sure we're looking for the right person Lissa?" Chrom asked exhausted like.

"Yeah she's real I would know her if I-" Then the same woman appeared behind a seated Chrom and Robin.

"I see you been looking hard, hehehe. Anyways, next we met I promised you the next two shards my dear..." Chrom and Robin nearly jumped out of their skins drawing their blades. "...Settle down Children!" This time her eyes were a little more revealed and by the looks of her eyes she was smiling. "Stay your blades, striking me would be bad for your kingdom. Just saying." then chrom and Robin sheathed their swords.

"Here we've got your gold miss. Could you give us the shards so we can be on our way-" Chrom was trying to hurry things then the woman raised her hand to silence him.

"Let me speak before you run off. Assemble these correctly Lissa otherwise it might not work. I know you will love the mirror hehehe. Ta ta! Next time we meet will be under different circumstances." Then a brief moment the scarf dropped and Robin saw her blue-ish face and orange hair then, she vanished. Nothing was said for a while and then they went to the castle to do what they set out to.

As they made their way to into the castle and to the study to find Miriel surrounded by books and Tharja was sitting and just staring at the mirror shard on the table and mumbling to herself.

"We're back!" The three stated snapping the two back into a reality.

"Ah! Was your third trip successful this time?" Miriel stared at them. When they nodded, Miriel's and Tharja's faces brightened up a bit. "Quite extraordinary let us begin the assembling. They placed all three shards on the big table, Tharja began a chant that turned the room dark and the shards levitated upward and began inching toward each other. Miriel was vigorously writing in a journal. The shards joined together finally filling the room with a blinding light.

"I-It's, done the mirror is whole again..." Then Tharja collapsed. "...D-Don't worry about me I just feel a little drained I'll be fine...zzz…" Then she dozed off on the ground. Robin picked her up and left with her to take her to her room.

"Hey Miriel look at these markings on the mirror they look very cool! What are they?" Lissa said excited.

"Let me se-!" Then she gasped and ran toward one of her books and frantically flipping pages. "Here. Uh...Lissa who did you say you got this from?" Miriel looked more shocked than excited.

"I dunno why?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I think this is a door to a whole other and we just discovered how to get." Then her shocked expression turned into a gleeful cheer. Chrom sat back and watched the two, a voice called out to him.

" _Prince of Ylisse gaze into the mirror and gaze into your reflection."_ The mirror had a voice resonating from it, very demanding and light. It was like Chrom was in a trance and walked to the mirror. Miriel noticed and slowly inched towards Chrom bringing Lissa, when he got close enough the mirror wavered. Robin stepped in puzzled, finally Miriel realized what was going on and ran to pull Chrom back.

"EVERYONE HELP! PULL HIM BACK!" Miriel began yelling when she realized she couldn't top Chrom soon everyone was trying to pull him back but he still would not budge.

"What's going on? Chrom stop!" Robin began saying. He reached the mirror and it levitated to face him finally Chrom snapped back and was full forced slammed into the ground Lissa still standing up saw the mirror stopped wavering and stayed still. Lissa's saw her reflection and it turned black and a face appeared and spoke in a very elegant voice.

"Hahaha! Ah see I said we would meet again and here we are!" She chuckled out. "Well we can talk another time." Then an aqua green orb emanating dark mist flew out of the mirror. "Sorry this is a short greeting but, ta ta! Hehehehehehe!" When the mirror went back to normal it gently placed itself back down and the floating orb crashed through the window and out the castle. Everyone sat baffled at the events.

"Miriel who was that?" Chrom sat a bit startled.

"I-I don't know?" She stuttered.

"Wait give that book Miriel has Lissa I wanna see something." When Lissa handed Robin Miriel's book, he began flipping through the pages he stopped on one held it out. "I think we've found our reflective friend, Midna Queen of the Twilight realm. Chrom I think she hypnotized you to open a way into our world." Everyone was worried now.

"Gods! What on earth?" Was all Chrom could say.

"I think we might have a problem." Robin stated then a loud boom followed by terrible trembling took place.

"What th-" They started saying then Miriel shrieked.

"OUTSIDE LOOK!" And they all ran out the door.

(Note: Hahaha now I feel a bit drained hope you guys enjoyed this!)


	3. Chapter 3: New Presence

New Presence

Every Shepherd was outside the castle running or riding towards the town's square where a giant black monolith appeared from under. Many of the villagers couldn't, wouldn't do anything because they were paralyzed with fear and curiosity.

"Everyone back!" Chrom stated as he made his entrance. "Please everybody return to what you were doing." He tried to ease the mind of everyone. Then a woman stepped up.

"Chrom, what is this thing? First some glowing orb flies straight into the ground causing tremors, then this black rock appears what's going on!?" The woman stated then many of the other villagers voices started rising up in agreement. Chrom was very stressed by not being able to settle the crowd. Then a voice boomed out from behind Chrom.

"THE HELL, YOU VILLAGERS IF WE SAY WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP THEN YOU ARE GONNA GET THE ANSWERS!" Sully's voice was very demanding of the whole crowd, and she managed to settle them and carry on with their days. "Phew. Hell Chrom you need to step up your game, listen me and Stahl will guard this rock so nothing happens. If something does we'll notify you." She patted his back and went to talk to Stahl.

"Wowee! That was a doozy." Lissa retorted in a little giggle. "But seriously Chrom are you alright you look nervous?" She said grabbing his hand.

"I-I don't know. Gangrel, Walhart and, Grima were one thing but this I don't know what to expect now." He sighed.

"Oh Chrom that wasn't easy either we had no clue what we were getting into but you and Robin led us throu-! Chrom the rock!" The wall of the monolith had a very strange circular pattern and markings spinning in different directions. "The mirror!" She yelled pointing upward. The villagers ran and hid, in the distance a voice was heard.

"Guys the mirror!" Robin, Henry and, Panne were running toward them.

"Stop it, attack the mirror!" Panne demanded. Then a few of them readied their weapons to strike. One blow after another, and another, and another, it did not break or crack. The pattern on the wall grew four dimensional falling into the rock.

"Stand back!" Is what many people were saying. Then after a short while of standing paralyzed, they jumped again to see a weird aura create a figure of a being. Then the person was whole and spoke to the Shepherds.

"Ah, Lissa dear we have to stop meeting like this! Ehehehehe" It was Midna and she laughed while staring at all the humans surrounding her and blades, lances, axes and, tomes drawn. "Well this is not a very nice way to treat a guest in the Halidom, is it not." She chuckled, and Frederick walked up to her and they stared eye to eye.

"As far as I know you are not from here ma'am and you do not seem as friendly as you look, so I now must ask you to leave." His stern voice created a silence that was very unnerving for the people but, all Midna did was giggle.

"Hahahaha! Oh and who are you? You are probably not that important for me to care about." And she pushed right passed him. The other Shepherds and regular soldiers were shocked, one of the greatest knights in the realm just talked down to, embarrassed and, being pushed past.

"Alright I was being patient but no more!" He drew his sword and began to rush her down, rapidly trying to strike her but she was a little bit faster missing every single swing.

"Ahahahaha! Look at the little boy get mad…" Her little tormenting provocations were angering him more. It was a surprise that Frederick of all people lost his composure. "... Alright enough of this and with a motion of her hand, a giant rock-ish hand flew at Frederick from a portal punching his entire body knocking him a few good feet away. "Okay anyone else want to attack me." Many emotions were flying around.

"M-Midna?" Robin muttered, she turned to him.

"Oh Robin, it's been a bit. Sorry for the little scene but he needed to settle down. Hehehe. Anyways I hope you will allow me to stay with you guys for sometime, Chrom?" Her gaze redirected.

"Oh! Y-Yes Queen Midna." He stumbled out ordering his Paladins to escort her but she insisted on having Henry and, Lissa for company which he hesitated to grant but did it anyways, in fear of being attacked.

"Frederick are you alright?" Maribelle asked tending to the cuts and bruises.

"I'll live thank you Maribelle. Robin..." He motioned him over. "... Don't leave Midna alone go with her to the castle." He was winded, and Robin obeyed going with them. The village was bustling in the distance they could hear.

"So this is your castle huh?" She was opening the big doors to the entrance and quickly just started investigating and wandering off. "Say, guys could you show where I will be staying." They walked up a flight of stairs to the next floor and kept going until they reached a height she was comfortable with. She was polite to the point where she had made them leave as she "settled" in her room. The room was completely Twilight-ized which was very beautiful.

As it got late Midna was summoned for a dinner meeting with Chrom. She arrived in a black dress with the aqua green twilight patterns, her orange hair was braided into a crown like form.

"Well Chrom this seems very fancy. What's the occasion? She said taking a seat.

"I'd like this to be an apology and a greeting to you." He said raising his glass of red wine to a toast, as she did too. "Midna what do you want here?" She cleared her throat to answer him.

"Well let's see I wanted to meet the people of this world to see how you beings of light are. As far as I know…" Her tone get a bit angrier. "... You people are no better than the ones who chased us into the Twilight realm of my world." She took a sip of her cup.

"I-I see what was the name of your old worl-" she cut him off.

"Hyrule. A place of deceit and cruelty while the Hylian family rules the land the, conquer and stomp out all who do not wish to side with them or have opposing views. A few of my friends suffered their injustice, one suffered a mass genocide of her people as well as her but I saved her before her execution as well as a few more. Hehehehe" She changed from her angered state to more cheerful state. "On to less depressing matters let's talk of you, oh exalted. Hehehe" She chuckled they talked for a while and Gaius was in the shadows eavesdropping and left to report to Robin of the news on Midna. Chrom noticed an eyebrow of her raise and eyes shift to her left as she was eating.

"Is something amiss m'lady?" He said.

"You teach your spies how to be more quiet when they leave my presence." She looked to him and spoke with a hint of sarcasm. It caught him completely off guard and so they ended up finishing for the evening and said their goodnights. As the lights went out she crept out of her room and began making her way to the entrance. Robin who was not sleeping yet saw her and decided to follow her. When Midna opened the door she was greeted with a guard telling her to head inside and rest. When Robin poked his head outside the door he saw Midna with the same rock-like hand pinning the guard up against the wall.

"You will not speak of my presence here tonight okay? And if I find out you spoke, then I will rip you in half." She said gracefully and threw him to the ground and made her way. Robin got out and helped the guard up and he continued his pursuit of her. When she stopped, he stopped and she was standing in front of the giant black monolith. She raised her arm up, pointed at the rock and a red-ish electrical shadow encircled the rock bringing up into the portal along with her. Robin forced to give up headed back to bed and didn't sleep well that night.

In upper Regna Ferox, the giant rock appeared firmly in the side of a mountain. Midna appeared with the Mirror of Twilight in her hands, she used it to reopen the portal and out came two other characters.

"It's been awhile Midna I feared they may have got you haha." The red haired Gerudo laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Nabooru. Veran where are the others?" Midna redirecting her gaze.

"Well they are having...conflicts with the fairy boy but as long as that white haired sheikah, and that bratty princess don't make it here our conquest will be successful." Veran stated menacingly. As they all shared a joyus laugh, Nabooru began to say.

"Alright Veran, remember when the others get here you're leading an attack on the Valm place. I'll wait to strike here, Midna remember to have that prince leave his kingdom so we can overrule it. Alright, BREAK!" And with that they dashed off and disappeared into three different directions of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Bewitchment

Bewitchment

The long night Midna had made her very tired but she just cast a spell to relieve her fatigue and exhaustion. The sun was barely touching the sky so, Midna wondered around seeing that everyone was still a sleep. Midna took her presence down to the garden which lay around a large pond, and she sat by the water next to white roses. Chrom had just gotten up and was making his way around the castle he always was up early the time of servants, maids and the Frederick. Chrom made his rounds to make sure people were alright when he checked on some of the people, he reached Midna's room and opened the door it was empty and her window was wide open. It had a clear view of the garden and he saw a familiar figure sitting in the grass touching the roses. He made his way down to the garden to talk to her.

"Chrom where are you going?" A low voice said from behind.

"Oh Lon'qu just heading to the garden this morning." He nervously spoke out.

"Fine let me come with you. I could join your company." Lon'qu didn't really know Chrom's thinking and followed him to the garden. When they reached the entrance they stopped and stood behind pillars watching Midna of course he told Lon'qu why he was going to the garden. They watched a while longer to see her eyes glow and every rose began glowing with the twilight aura all around the pond. She took off her cloak revealing her slender body with black designs covering sections over her body. The boys blushed hard without knowing until they saw each other and hid their faces. The low orange sun gleamed off the water creating a golden glow on the castle and Midna, making Midna look a golden blue beauty.

* * *

 _(In Plegia)_

"Okay ladies we need a ship to the country Valm! Fan out and find one!" Nabooru ordered the Gerudo warriors. "It's early so it's less crowded here and our operation is less suspicious." Then the girls vanished like ninja's Nabooru too and the regrouped an hour later with a boat. "Now we need to find the ruler of Valm and kidnap'em heheheheh!" The girls all laughed wickedly while hiding their many blades, and sailed to the shores and docks of Valm once they docked, they had a greeting.

"Lady Nabooru seems as if we have company a shore." Orita snarked. Then another Gerudo girl, Liris said darkly.

"Let's hope their gods can help them spare their heads." And they pulled out their blades.

* * *

 _(In Regna Ferox)_

Veran was holding several spirit orbs containing monsters that Midna gave her to unleash on the humans and the sun was setting. A few Feroxi knights were patrolling the area and spotted the mysterious being.

"Halt! Lady, hands up!" They lowered their lances to her and slowly advanced to her. All she did was grin and turn they saw her face and began to quiver in fear. Feroxi soldiers afraid, something's not right then, she spoke to them.

"Dare you try to harm me? I don't think so little boys." She bent over looking up at them, thrusted her arms up screeching and created an orb that consumed her seconds later her body popped out and grew large like a Great Fairy. When she looked down at them they ran like children the six knights now running for their lives, were being chased down by a fifty foot sorceress, were hunted down. "Come little children, don't play hide and seek. She shot three red orbs at the knights two knights were hit and exploded on impact blood spewed everywhere and Veran cheered with glee. "BULLSEYE!" Her words were a death knell for the knights that ran through the red puddles horrified. In a flash she appeared in front of the leading knight and crushed him under her heel, and she was feeling the crunch of his body and armor. The remaining knights were just trying to make to the West Khan's castle before she finished them off. A giant wall appeared cutting off their path and they turned to see her right behind them her evil look and her face and her chuckling. They tried to run but she managed to grab one and she began squeezing him crushing, and the blood ran between her fingers as she threw the lifeless body at the two nights causing them to fall. Her eyes turned black and the two knights were telepathically brought up to her eye level and her voice boomed.

"There, there little beasties you guys were the lucky ones who lived, now you can go tell your rulers about what happened here today. Hmmmmm, well let's see I only need one messenger so…" She had the men pleading not to kill them but she summoned a big black blade that sliced a knight straight down his body letting his entrails fall out as she dropped him. The other knight was the lucky one. "Hmmmmm, now go tell Flavia and Basilio of your findings here tonight and remember this, this is just a pause in your death! Hehehehehe!" She bellowed out and dropped him in the snow letting him scurry away. "All right humans…" She returned to normal, fixed her hair, and wiped off the blood from hands. "...Game on!" And so started the war in the land but this was a very gruesome war to be, and full of many different scenarios.


	5. Chapter 5: A Darker Shadow

A Darker Shadow

It was late at night when Midna decided to take a stroll out of the castle again but her hand was caught by an unexpected hand.

"M-Midna? Where are you going?" Chrom's low voice spoke to her.

"Eeek! Oh, Chrom I'm just going… Uh? Out! Yeah out." She stumbled out words in surprise.

"Would you mind if I, uh, joined you?" He said his cheeks turning red.

"Actually no, not please just stay here." She tried to push him to stay. She stayed with them longer than she should have, that Ylisseans have grown fond of her and see her as a friend which shouldn't have ever happened.

"P-please Midna?" He pleads to walk with her out the castle and with her. Midna gives in and decides to let him come along. "Just *sigh,* be careful and return should anything okay?" Chrom nodded and the walked off into the forest.

* * *

 _(In Valm)_

"Someone help us!" Villagers screamed as they ran from their town bordering the sea. Nabooru and her Gerudo girls slashed at all the Paladins, Cavaliers, Great Knights etc.

"Hehehe…" Nabooru laughed at the dead bodies and slaughtered horses. "Orita, Zitalis, Reeshoto, Azrin, Talis! Come let's meet their army head on! Look for their head commanders, slay them the army is rendered useless!" And a cheery girly giggling made its way out of the ladies. Their golden eyes were fixed on the oncoming army and leapt off in the same direction. Nabooru stopped only to hear a very evil laugh behind.

"Nabooru I'm sure you don't plan on taking that army by yourselves huh?" Ganondorf was standing tall wielding his great black sword. "We wouldn't want to watch you fall before we can break her seal. One thousand years ago she was sealed you know it's time we break it, so we can rule the realms!" Ganon laughed as he joined the girls for the battle.

* * *

 _(In Regna Ferox)_

"WHAT!? Knight you're positive about this!" Flavia was severely concerned about what the last night covered in blood had told her what happened.

"Y-yes Khan Flavia. This sorceress was vicious she was evil and she had whispered in my ear that tomorrow being today, all calamities are gonna unleash on all the kingdoms." The knight was trembling but standing tall.

"RAIMI! Go alert Chrom of this matter any new beings of suspicion are to be arrested immediately and placed under lock in dungeons get sages and sorcerers to put magical barriers so they cannot escape, alright! Here Basilio we're going to Ylisstol now." She said with sheer command.

"Hold it woman, we need protection ourselves then if those monsters are really out there we need to help ourselves." He grabbed Flavia's shoulder once they got what they needed they went to their horses.

"Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio! Valm has sent for aid a group of about seven red haired people are invading Valm! The armies there are being wiped by the swordsman." Raimi said gasping after running to inform them.

"Dear Gods! Raimi, Flavia this is getting bad our realm and Valm's have been attacked but, there has been no word from the other two kingdoms. Raimi you will remain charge here while we're off may the Gods be with you." When they saddled up they were off.

In a very dark keep in the mountains Veran was developing a plan which she sent off to her other allies. She opened a portal to a very cold area covered in sand and stepped through.

"Plegia? This is much like the desert, that settles it then our fortified castle shall be here." She smirked as she looked at Plegia's main castle and made her way to it while pulling out two dark creature orbs. "Come my pets we shall make this castle, OURS!" She screeched throwing the orbs up and forming into entities. "Come out Armogohma, Death sword!" Then a two beings appeared one being a giant half stone, one eyed spider, and the other a reaper demon monster wielding a black sword with red markings on it. "All right my pets let's go and take this General Onox should be with us shortly." And the castle was about to be struck.

* * *

 _(In Ylisse)_

Midna was walking with Chrom deep into the forest Midna was looking around the place for something but, Chrom followed suite looking at the ground most of the time. He was in a very deep thought about something while leaning against a tree but, was flung back to reality as soon as he felt a small soft hand touch his cheek and a sweet voice say his name.

"Chrom? Are you alright say something!" She started to sound worried as she was speaking. Chrom, looked at her and met his sapphire blue eyes came in contact with her ruby red eyes.

"Midna…" He started looking down.

"Yes? What is it?" She looked at his eyes to see him looking into hers and she blushed. Midna was very surprised now, he lightly grabbed her arms at her side and on his face. Chrom then proceeded to hold her while she was now against the tree and he began to whisper to her shade covering his face but not his blush.

"M-Midna… I-I… Lately I've been seeing you differently…" his breath is very shaky. "... When I first met you I was under the impression that you were this woman who had a defense that pushed people away but, these past few days you have been this wonderful person you're amazing at everything you do…" He took one deep breath in and let it out becoming more confident. "… Midna I think I'm in love with you!" He said with a tear streaming his face. Midna looked away and her eyes glanced at him to see him at staring. "Please… Say something, anything to me?" Midna was shocked she couldn't respond to this she wasn't ever looking for something to happen.

"Chrom. T-The last time this happened to me, I left that world in tears because of something that happened. I don't know what to say, I-!" Chrom stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss. No she can't have this, so she she slapped him but with a gasp and covering her mouth she ran off into the night. Chrom didn't wait he followed her as best as he could until she threw a black aura orb back at him. When it him, he slowed down and his eyes got heavy the last thing he saw was her running back giving him a hug and saying, sorry and took off again. Chrom's eyes shut, with a thud he fell to the ground out cold.

Chrom woke up in his room surrounded by everyone. Lissa made a big cheer with Chrom's name as she jumped at him on the bed.

"We were so worried about you! Where were you?"

"I, ugh my head I remember being in the forest… Midna! Where is she!?" He started getting out of the bed when Flavia and Basilio stopped him.

"Sit down boy."

"Yes Chrom, we have urgent news right now…" Chrom was confused by this.

"What is it? What's going on here!?" He tried to push past them only to fail.

"That's why we're here now shut the hell up! Listen Chrom I'm gonna tell you that these past few days have been unpeaceful things were going on and they are serious-"

"Flavia just get me up to speed." Then Basilio started saying.

"Boy we are being invaded by characters of another realm or world. So far Valm's been attacked by red haired women, we had a slaughterfest in the forest far north of our cities where a sorceress killed off almost a whole squadron of our best knights. On our way here something happened in Plegia that people were fleeing the castle screaming the little heads off. Calm me crazy but this all must have been planned." Chrom tried taking it all in at once but it wouldn't sink in then Robin started to talk.

"Chrom do you think Midna was here for Ylisse?" Chrom's eyes darted straight at Robin.

"No, that's. That's not possible…" He started mumbling to himself but enough for everyone to hear.

"Chrom listen, when she first arrived she took Frederick down in one blow. I think she was here to take over Ylisse…" Robin stated. Chrom hung his head.

"Where is she?" He grunted

"Chrom. She's nowhere to be found, we only found you passed out in the woods. Maybe if she is doing something she travelled to Plegia." Lissa's hand was on his shoulder.

"Come on Chrom let's set out to Plegia are enigmatic friend might be there, hahaha!" Flavia cheered. As they set out to get ready Lissa walked back into Chrom's room. as he sat on his bed prepared but upset.

"Hey Chrom what's the matter?" She said rubbing his back.

" 's what if she really is the enemy then… ( _sigh_ )…" He sighed and stood.

"What Chrom come ooooon tell me, you can tell me it's fine?" She puffed her cheeks as she said it. He smiled at her then proceeded to whisper.

"You can't tell anyone else this okay?..." She nodded. "... I told Midna that I had fallen in love with her and if she is the enemy this will be really hard…" His hand covered his forehead.

"Yep that's a dilemma alright. But Chrom you'll be fine you were fine after we found Robin after he slew Grima. This won't be that much different except it's your love interest, yeah you sure know how to pick'em." She said with sarcasm, cocking her eyebrow up.

"Hey!" Chrom yelled blushing as he chased her, and they were off.

* * *

 _(In Plegia)_

"Hey Veran..." A low voice said from behind. "... Is the portal finished yet?"

"General Onox the moment you learn how to do this you can ask otherwise, shut the hell up!" She snapped. "This throne room is perfect for the queen there it's done." And a large portal opened up into a room with candles surrounding a single coffin.

"Do you think Ganon will try to challenge her?" Onox chuckled.

"I sure hope he doesn't if he values his life. Oh look who showed up to the party late. Midna come here we need your help use your magic and cast a spell to hold the portal open." And she did just that. Then three shadow beings come out of the portal with great intimidation. One was big with a yellow striped mage hat, another was the average person's height with a red striped one, and the shortest had a blue stripe one. The shortest began.

"Well, well, well Veran you have all proven yourselves worthy to our cause." She snickered. "ALRIGHT LADIES LET'S GIVE A COLD WELCOME TO THIS WORLD! VIVIAN, MARILYN!" The shortest commanded.

"Y-yes Beldum!" The red hat, Vivian said. "WE ARE!"

"THE THREE!" The yellow hat, Marilyn bellowed out. And the blue hat, Beldum, all said in unison together.

"SHADOW SIRENS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And let out the sound of horrifying, shrieky laughs echoing throughout the castle.

(NOTE: Hey readers, sorry I've been late on uploads. Homework has been a lot lately and I've been kickin it back with my family. Hope this makes up for the misses!)


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Sivers

Dark Shivers

Chrom and his companions were making their way to castle Plegia when the sky went black and a chill fell across the whole land.

"C-Come on w-we're in a d-desert and it's f-freezing in the middle of the d-day…" Lissa went on a little rant at the sudden chill. Snow began to lazily drift from the sky onto the cool ground.

"This is odd weather for Plegia what is going on…" As Robin was speaking a flash of light appeared and a portal opened before them and a distorted voice could be heard.

"Princess there is a 70% chance that the villains escaped to this world…" And distorted figures could be seen making their way to the portal.

"Yes Fi! It worked let's go we need to stop them." And a few figures walked through the portal a blond princess, a blond boy dressed in green, a levitating woman with a blue outfit, another girl with blue hair stepped through, and finally a white haired lady walked through. The two groups stopped moving and began to stare each other down.

"Who do I have the pleasure to address?" said the blond princess.

"I am Chrom exalt of the kingdom Ylisse, who are you?" Chrom told her.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." She bowed, everyone began their own introductions.

"I am Impa the last of the Sheikah tribe, and Zelda's guard." The white haired one said.

"My name's Lana, I'm the guardian of time!" The blue haired one said enthusiastically.

"Greetings my name is Fi, I am here by the will of the Goddesses, I am the true Goddess blade." The blue one said curtsying to them.

"My name's Link, Hero of Hyrule. Villains of our realm have fled and we think they may be here and they have been to other realms to join forces to create a giant empire to rule all." The blond boy said.

"Yes and by the looks of it, they opened up the portal to the Palace of Shadow they travelled to." Zelda started saying to her group, as Chrom and the other confused Miriel started to say.

"Princess. This Palace of Shadow, tell me does it house an ancient demon that brought destruction to its world?" When Zelda nodded Miriel almost fainted. "Oh no." She said.

"Miriel what's the matter?" Lissa asked.

"Ahem, what the matter is that demon is suppose to be worse than Grima or any monster there was. But the worst part is I read it needs to possess someone could be why they came here. Unless they are targeting royals for vasels, I'm sure there are a plethora of people here they plan to take to it."

"That is correct! Miriel, was it? They planned on using me or Zelda but we fought them off and drove them into the shadows." Lana said.

"If i wasn't for that Midna betraying us and helping those monsters. Here we should camp here before finding the dark ones." Link said.

Chrom lay in his tent his eyes were heavy, constantly dropping so he could sleep but his thoughts were just keeping him up and finally he fell asleep dreaming of the many events. He started hearing a voice speak to him and he turned to see his orange haired friend repeat the words she once told him " _Hyrule. A place of deceit and cruelty while the Hylian family rules the land the, they conquer and stomp out all who do not wish to side with them or have opposing views. A few of my friends suffered their injustice, one suffered a mass genocide of her people as well as her but I saved her before her execution as well as well as a few more. Hehehehe."_

"Midna?" He reached out to touch her but she just faded into darkness, when three shadow creatures arose from the ground.

"Look at this girls. We might have found the one with the strong blood enough to bring our Queen back, Vivian, Marilyn look." The short one said. As the girls got closer it was like his feet were glued to the ground he couldn't move.

"Wh-Who are you?!" He said reaching for Falchion which was not at his side.

"WE ARE!" Beldum started.

"THE THREE" Marilyn bellowed.

"SHADOW SIRENS!" Vivian finished. "We seek to bring back our long sealed Queen…" Chrom interrupted Vivian's little speech.

"You mean to resurrect the ancient demon I've heard of?" When Chrom said that hideous laughter echoed through his mind.

"We seek to bring QUEEN, you little pampered brat. You humans are something else you think you can control all you see once someone has a different view you act to change our minds or force us into submission that is no peace, our Queen knows peace you monsters." Beldum began scolding Chrom.

"We are not monst-!" A white glove slapped his face like an icicle cut his face.

"Silence! Yes! You are! Do you not remember what the Twilight Queen said? Her people and others alike were done away with or ended up joining the Hylian family. Do not be fooled there is a reason why Impas is the last of her kind dearie." Beldum whispered into his ear. Vivian moved in front of him.

"Our Queen allowed beings like us to be peaceful but when the people knew this they didn't want monsters like us happy. Be careful on which side you play Chrom learn of your friends and foes. Who you're fighting with is more important than, WHO you're fighting. I guess we're done…" She said leaving his view. Then all he heard was.

"FIERY JINX! BLIZZARD! THUNDER RAGE!" And Chrom was struck by all three. He woke up panting, sweating, freezing, and in pain. It was such a shock to him to see that his friends were in his tent trying to wake him.

"...CHROM! WAKE UP!" Lissa was screeching. He couldn't tell but his eyes went pitch black for the time he was with the Sirens. "Chrom listen we're under attack by two beasts are they're slaughtering us!" Chrom jumped off his cot, geared up, and followed Lissa outside to see three giant creatures thrashing their army to bits.

"Chrom!" Link called out to him. Link sprinted to Chrom. "We have a major problem these creatures attacked us in the night. So many injured and dead, Duck!" When link said that a beam shot at them burning Chrom's tent.

"What are those things?" Chrom gasped crouched.

"That's Armogohma that stone spider. Over there that's Death Sword a phantom wielding a blood thirsty sword. That plant is Manhandla, a four headed plant that's poisonous." Chrom saw the beasts and went right for them.

Robin was spelling Thorons at Death Sword but it's body kept disappearing evading all attacks. Majority of the army kept trying to subdue Manhandla but it kept biting the knights in half and tossing the body parts around, it's seed machinegun attack shot repeatedly through the bodies. Frederick axe in hand was striking at Manhandla's heads along with Cherche and Minerva. Now all the magic wielder's were assisting Robin, as well as Tharja, Henry, and Miriel to take down Death Sword which managed to dispel it's invisibility. Armogohma was unstoppable nothing was piercing it's hide. Chrom jumped on Armogohma and was stabbing it hitting hard stone. He was thrown off and he started yelling to his soldiers to take it down.

"Don't worry Chrom! Ol' Teach is gonna bring this bug down thanks to Miriel!" He took up a hammer and smashed one of Armogohma's legs to pieces. Chrom ordered every warrior to grab a hammer and smash Armogohma, once it was smashed up good Chrom lept and drove Falchion right into it's eye bursting into shadow particles. Manhandla was brought down with the Bolganone magic that melted it. Death sword was still hacking through even the dense of knights. Blood and bodies were spilling and dropping all over the place, it was when Robin took a gash in his side and fell, that Chrom was enraged. Falchion gleamed showing Death Sword's body and was easily mutilated by everyone.

"Chrom I think a was scratched. Hehehe." When Chrom knelt to help his friend Robin decided to crack a joke making Chrom smile and tear.

"You'll be fine Robin, Don't worry you will like always." He said hugging Robin. Everyone gathered around as Libra, And Maribelle attended to the slice in Robin's side to see if he's fine. When they heard a very unpleasant voice behind them. When they turned Flavia, Basilio, and Link cried out in shock.

"VERAN!" She laughed heartily at that. As they rushed her she levitated.

"Oh you people, it seems as if you aren't soulless after all. Mhmhmhm, yes oh do be careful or this delicate flower will begin to wilt she brought up a cage containing Chrom's sister.

"LISSA!" Chrom yelled in rage.

"If you comply she will live. YOU CHROM COME TO THE CASTLE ALONE UNARMED AND YOUR FLOWER WILL BE RETURNED SAFELY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And Veran vanished with Lissa leaving the Ylissean, Feroxi, and Hylian army in the sands.

* * *

 _(In Valm)_

"Ay, we must take down the swordswomen come Tiki." Say'ri began as they aimed to ambush the Gerudo's route to the capital.

"May Naga bless us Say'ri!" And they left to there spot to continue spying. "Actually Say'ri let's head to the capital they won't expect a surprise attack from there, we should make haste." Say'ri agreed as they fled.


End file.
